Many industries employ sophisticated manufacturing equipment that includes multiple sensors and controls, each of which may be carefully monitored during processing to ensure product quality. A “fault” can be a malfunction or maladjustment of manufacturing equipment (e.g., deviation of a machine's operating parameters from intended values), or an indication of a need for preventive maintenance to prevent an imminent malfunction or maladjustment. Faults can produce defects in the devices being manufactured. Correcting the faults can be a difficult procedure due to the numerous hardware and software configurations for the manufacturing equipment and the numerous process recipes used for manufacturing processes. Correcting the faults can also be time consuming and costly. The manufacturing equipment is also modified and upgraded by the user, which complicates corrective maintenance. Additionally, equipment availability is costly to the user and parts and labor are also expensive for the service contract.